


I się nie odwracaj

by Imgeniush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Family Feels, Sibling Love, Twins
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgeniush/pseuds/Imgeniush
Summary: "Każdy z nas ma w swoim życiu taką osobę, dla której zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko. Utonięcie, spalenie żywcem, uduszenie - żaden rodzaj śmierci nie byłby gorszy od smutku i zawodu widzianego w oczach człowieka, którego kochamy. Smutek na Jego twarzy, zaciśnięte ze zdenerwowania pięści, łzy spływające po policzkach - zrobimy wszystko, byleby tylko tego nie widzieć. Zrobimy wszystko i żadna z naszych potrzeb czy wartości nie będzie wyniesiona ponad Jego szczęście..."





	I się nie odwracaj

_"Każdy z nas ma w swoim życiu taką osobę, dla której zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko. Utonięcie, spalenie żywcem, uduszenie – żaden rodzaj śmierci nie byłby gorszy od smutku i zawodu widzianego w oczach człowieka, którego kochamy. Smutek na Jego twarzy, zaciśnięte ze zdenerwowania pięści, łzy spływające po policzkach – zrobimy wszystko, byleby tylko tego nie widzieć. Zrobimy wszystko i żadna z naszych potrzeb czy wartości nie będzie wyniesiona ponad Jego szczęście._

_Będziemy myśleć, że jest właśnie to, czego oczekujemy od życia. Kilka słów pochwały, czy delikatny uśmiech – spełnienie naszych najskrytszych marzeń. Będziemy myśleć, że teraz, w tej właśnie chwili, cały świat należy tylko do nas, że możemy zrobić dosłownie wszystko. Że będziemy mieć wszystko. **Głupota**. W tej właśnie chwili nie będziemy mieli **_niczego_**. Nawet własnego życia. Bo tak naprawdę przestanie ono należeć do nas. Umysł, serce, dusza i ciało. Nawet nie zorientujemy się, gdy podpiszemy cyrograf z diabłem, oddając mu to wszystko._

_Co dostaniemy w zamian? Pozorną stabilizację, pozorne szczęście, pozorną miłość. W naszych czasach pozory mają naprawdę wysoką cenę. Ludzie mówią, że pozory mylą, lecz w tym przypadku będą mylić tylko i wyłącznie nas. Inni, będąc poza obszarem Jego delikatnych uśmiechów i pięknych słów nigdy nie znajdą się w naszym położeniu. Będą nas upominać, prosić, przeklinać i nawracać, ale my tego nie zrozumiemy. Osiągnęliśmy przecież całkowite szczęście. Bogowie zstąpili z niebios, by nam je podarować. **Głupota. Głupota. Głupota**. Będziemy tylko marionetkami w rękach doświadczonego lalkarza. Będziemy szczęśliwi, gdy on nam na to pozwoli. Gdy każe nam płakać – zrobimy i to._

_Zdradzę wam jednak pewien sekret. Gdy marionetkarzowi znudzi się odgrywana przez nas rola czy scena, szybko da nam inną. I kolejną, coraz trudniejszą. W pewnym momencie nie będziemy umieć sprostać Jego oczekiwaniom. Wtedy nasz ukochany odejdzie. A my zostaniemy sami. W naszych sercach pozostanie tylko jedna myśl: _"zawiedliśmy Go, odszedł z naszej winy"_. A życie bez niego straci sens._

_Nagle okaże się, że kwiaty w wazonie nie są prawdziwe, a listy romantyczne – sztuczne i patetyczne. Wiecie, jak będzie wyglądał nasz koniec? Zginiemy wpatrzeni w Jego zdjęcie. Wypijemy truciznę, a poczucie winy w naszym sercu nareszcie zniknie._

_Jeżeli mogę cię przed czymś przestrzec, to właśnie to robię. **Wyzbądź się miłości, przyjaźni i przywiązania**. To jest właśnie sekret, który w Twojej bliskiej przyszłości może okazać się bezcenny... **"**_

     Odłożyłam przed chwilą czytaną książkę. Nie zrozumiałam z niej ani słowa. _Następnym razem wybiorę coś prostszego_ , pomyślałam. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego rodzice trzymają w bibliotece aż tak smutne powieści. Bo ta wydawała mi się smutna. Jej autor musiał być bardzo samotnym człowiekiem. Pewnie dlatego odradzał miłości i przyjaźni – chciał, by inni poczuli się tak jak on. Ja jednak nie miałam zamiaru słuchać jego bezsensownych rad. Rodzina była dla mnie najważniejsza. Gdybym musiała ich nagle opuścić, pewnie nie potrafiłabym tego zrobić.

     — Tutaj się schowałaś! — Do pomieszczenia wbiegł mój brat bliźniak. — Nawet nie wiesz, ile cię szukałem. Miałem nadzieję, że dołączysz do mnie i pobawisz się razem ze mną.

     Mój brat wydawał się wtedy tak bardzo dziecinny. Całymi dniami najchętniej przebywałby na zewnątrz, na przemian biegając po lasach i strasząc mieszkające w pobliżu charłaczki. Odkąd dostał swoją pierwszą różdżkę – wszędzie było go pełno. Ja za to wolałam posiedzieć w domu, poczytać jaką książkę, a może nawet poćwiczyć grę na pianinie. To było bardziej odpowiednie dla panny w moim wieku. Matka często mi to powtarzała.

     — Nie chciałabym pobrudzić sukienki. Na zewnątrz jest pełno błota — marudziłam. Co prawda perspektywa odcięcia się od rutyny i obowiązków była kusząca, ale nie chciałam jednak rozzłościć rodziców. Charłaczki mieszkające po drugiej stronie lasu potrafiły być bardzo zawistne. Mogłyby donieść na nas Ministerstwu.

     — _Oczywiście_ , że nie pójdziesz. Musisz przecież ćwiczyć zasady savoir vivru i nauczyć się haftować. — Starał się naśladować głos ojca, co wyszło mu naprawdę komicznie. — Na tym świecie są ważniejsze rzeczy niż spędzanie czasu z ukochanym i jedynym bratem. Poćwicz lepiej zaklęcie Accio, już wkrótce pojedziesz do Hogwartu.

     Popatrzyłam na swoją długą do ziemi, pełną kokardek sukienkę. Później spojrzałam na brata, który najwidoczniej świetnie się bawił. Wybór był prosty.

     — Zaraz cię załapię — wykrzyknęłam, odkładając książkę i biegnąc w jego stronę. – Uciekaj braciszku!

**Uciekaj, braciszku.**

* * *

     Razem z bratem czekałam, aż zastępczyni dyrektora wyczyta nasze nazwiska. Tak bardzo się stresowałam. Ręce mi się trzęsły, a mięśnie twarzy zesztywniały. Nie potrafiłam się nawet uśmiechnąć. Imię mojego brata zostało wyczytane. Będę następna. Przechodząc obok mnie, mrugnął łobuzersko, jak gdyby w ogóle się nie stresował i był pewny wyboru Tiary Przydziału.

     Tak też musiało być, bo gdy po kilku sekundach krzyknęła „Slytherin" nie był ani trochę zaskoczony. Nadeszła moja kolej.

     Tiara Przydziału proponowała „Ravenclaw", ale jaką byłabym siostrą, gdybym zostawiła brata zupełnie samego? Potrzebuje mojej pomocy, tak jak ja potrzebuję jego.

     Nie jestem tchórzem, nie zostałam stworzona do uciekania i już jako dziecko, wiedziałam, że za moim bratem, poszłabym nawet i do piekła.

* * *

     Gdy mieliśmy po dwanaście lat, w naszym domu zaczęli pojawiać się dziwni ludzie. Długo przesiadywali w salonie, rozmawiając z rodzicami, a nam nie wolno było wychodzić wtedy z pokojów. Bałam się i byłam zaniepokojona. Miałam wrażenie, że cokolwiek związanego z naszymi gośćmi, nie przyniesie mojej rodzinie nic dobrego.

     — Miałeś nie wychodzić z pokoju — syknęłam, zauważywszy w drzwiach głowę mojego brata.

     On jednak, ignorując moje upomnienie, wszedł do środka. Dopiero gdy usiadł obok mnie, zauważyłam trzymaną przez niego książkę. „Mroczne Sztuki – część pierwsza z wielu".

     — Dostałem od wujka Abraxasa — wytłumaczył. — Poczytamy prawda? — Pytanie retoryczne. — Chyba że się boisz? — zapytał kpiąco, widząc moją niepewność.

     Oczywiście, że się nie bałam. Za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzaliśmy dwory rodzin Lastrange, Malfoy, czy Avery, natykaliśmy się na mnóstwo podobnych tomów. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że my również powinniśmy je czytać. To było złe. Nie wiem, czemu tak myślałam, ale wydawało mi się to oczywiste. Nie powinniśmy tego czytać.

     — Proszę — usłyszałam głos mojego brata. — Dla mnie?

     W ciągu kilku następnych dni przeczytaliśmy cały tom. Pomimo tego, że treści książki wydawały się intrygujące, wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Po mojej głowie krążyły setki myśli, a wśród nich ta najważniejsza _Braciszku, wycofajmy się. Póki jeszcze mamy szansę._

* * *

     Było już sporo po ciszy nocnej, gdy poczułam mocne szarpnięcie. Ledwo przytomna spojrzałam na mojego brata. _Dlaczego budzi mnie w środku nocy?_ Zobaczyłam jego przerażony wyraz twarzy. Coś się stało.

     — To nie była moja wina — szeptał gorączkowo. — Ja ją tylko delikatnie odepchnąłem. Głupia _szlama_! Chodziła za mną od tygodnia, ale nie chciałem zrobić jej krzywdy. Schody, Merlinie! Krew... wszędzie!

     Spanikowana pobiegłam razem z bratem na miejsce wypadku. U podnóża schodów leżała Margaret True – Krukonka, mugolskiego pochodzenia. Wokół niej istotnie była krew. Pełno krwi. Sprawdziłam puls. Dziewczyna żyła.

     Był to pierwszy raz, gdy użyłam czaronomagicznego zaklęcia. Nie tylko wymazałam uczennicy wspomnienia, ale również je zmieniłam.

     — _Obliviate Recensere_. — Krukonka otworzyła oczy. — Nie mogłaś zasnąć, wybrałaś się na spacer. Poślizgnęłaś się i spadłaś ze schodów. Dzisiejszej nocy nie widziałaś ani mnie, ani mojego brata — szeptałam cicho, patrząc w jej zasnute mgłą oczy. Zaklęcie podziałało.

     Usłyszeliśmy zbliżające się kroki. Pewnie któryś z profesorów usłyszał hałas.

— Zaraz nas złapią — powiedziałam zduszonym głosem. — Uciekajmy bracie.

**Uciekaj, bracie.**

* * *

      — Możesz się jeszcze wycofać...

     — Głupota. Oczywiście, że nie mogę. — Dobrze wiedziałam, że skazałabym nas wtedy na śmierć.

     Był środek nocy. Staliśmy wśród drzew, a światło z różdżek ledwo oświetlało otaczający nas mrok. Deszcz padał, wiatr hulał, a my staliśmy, patrząc sobie w oczy.

     — Jutro jest inicjacja — szepnął nerwowo, rozglądając się dookoła. — Przyjdę po ciebie.

     Kiwnęłam głową. Byłam spokojna. Przypominało mi to reakcje ludzi na wyrok śmierci. Jedni szarpali się rozpaczliwie, próbując walczyć, a inni przyjmowali swoją sytuację ze spokojem.

     — Możesz się wycofać. Proszę cię...

     — Jaką byłabym siostrą, zostawiając cię samego? Nie byłabym siostrą. Raczej potworem.

     Deszcz moczył nasze włosy i kosztowne stroje. Niebo płakało nad naszym wyborem. Najwyższa pora uciekać.

* * *

      Zaklęcia śmigały na wszystkie strony. Większość z nich nie trafiała w początkowo obrane cele, lecz raniła przypadkowe osoby – często towarzyszy broni. Tak, Druga Bitwa o Hogwart nie była piękna. Pech chciał, że zdawałam się walczyć po przegranej stronie. _Ci źli zawsze przegrywają._

     Mogłabym teraz płakać. Krzyczeć. Żałować. Lecz nie robię żadnej z tych rzeczy. Gdybym musiała podjąć decyzję jeszcze raz, stanęłabym po tej samej stronie. I nie chodzi mi wcale o stronę Czarnego Pana, lecz o stronę mojego brata. Bo gdzie on – tam i ja.

     Śmiertelne zaklęcie zmierza prosto w jego kierunku. Jest zasypany fragmentami muru – nie ma szansy uciec. Nie powstrzymuje mnie to jednak przed rozpaczliwych krzykiem:

     — Uciekaj Amycusie! — Nogi same prowadzą mnie na tor lotu zaklęcia. To takie oczywiste. Nie mogę przecież żyć bez niego.

     Od zawsze wiedziałam, że zrobię dla niego dosłownie wszystko i nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało.

     Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jest mi jednak trochę smutno.

     Przecież umieram.

_Jesteś głupia Alecto._

_Przecież umierasz jako bohaterka._

**Uciekaj, Amycusie.**


End file.
